


I just wanna feel alive (and get to see your face again)

by Bleakloft, ralsbecket



Series: Echo; [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 616 Tony, Comic Civil War Spoilers, Continuation of a fan fic of a fan comic of Marvel, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Sad times ahead but becomes happy, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, The Author will fix everything, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony from Comic Civil War, post 616 Civil War, tentative happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakloft/pseuds/Bleakloft, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket
Summary: It was Peter’s birthday. Peter’s first birthday without Tony.Peter is having a hard time, eyes dim. Steve isn’t fairing much better. The days move at an agonizing snail’s pace and he feels just so numb.But he believes they could move on. They have to.But all hope goes to hell when a Tony, one with bright blue eyes instead of warm honey brown, stumbles into the room———This is a comic continuation of Ralsbecket’sOut on the Edge (Screaming My Name)Which is a continuation of tunastorks’Stevetony Superfamily [comic]Please read those before this comic (warning: Major Character Death in those fics)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Echo; [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115624
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ralsbecket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Out on the Edge (Screaming My Name)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019534) by [ralsbecket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket). 




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




End file.
